14 Days of Pleasurable Torture
by Draco Swagfoy
Summary: New tradition in Hogwarts: Valentine's celebration. Now Hermione's paired up with Draco. Sexual tensions and fights and kisses. Merlin knows what they're up to. Rated M for matters.


14 Days of Pleasurable Torture

_February 1, 2001:_

There had been an unusual change in Hogwarts recently. They had inherited the Muggle tradition in the fourteenth of February — Valentine's Day. Nobody knew exactly what had gone through the mind of headmistress McGonagall. But since students can't protest, the tradition has been made. It all started in 2001, three years after the Second Wizarding War.

Classes have resumed a year after the war. Everyone was in better shape than before. In the start of the day, everyone in Hogwarts went outside and mourned for the death of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lavender and many others. It was sad. Harry was being all teary, Ron was silently crying because of the death of his older brother, Fred, and Hermione cried all the way to the end of the ceremony.

She had always been the emotional one. She couldn't hold back her tears now. She just lost a lot of her friends. And when McGonagall had announced the new tradition of Hogwarts, she had some mini-heart attack. "Each student from their houses will be paired up with another student from another house. In these fourteen days of being together, there will be no wands, no strangling, no offensive things going on."

After McGonagall said that, everyone groaned. Fourteen days without wands seemed like a thousand years of torture. Wizards and witches can't live a day without wands. They need it.

"Students from Gryffindor will be paired up with students from Slytherin," McGonagall continued. "And students from Ravenclaw will be paired up with students from Hufflepuff," McGongall said. And for a moment there, Hermione couldn't breathe. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged confused and troubled looks. Harry shrugged. Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. And Hermione had felt the urge to cry.

The trio walked nervously in the corridors of Hogwarts to McGonagall's office. There, they would be paired up for the tradition. Nobody knows who will their partners be. And they hoped to Merlin it'll be right.

"I couldn't believe it. Hermione, what is this 'Valentines' really all about?" Ron gulped and asked. "It is a day where you have to be all lovey-dovey with your boyfriend or girlfriend. It's the universal love day, as they put it," Hermione professionally answered. She had known Valentines in the Muggle world. But she never celebrated them. With anyone. Except her parents.

"Universal love day," Harry repeated. "Has McGonagall lost her mind?" Ron angrily said. "It's okay guys, fourteen days. We'll survive. And no wands, no threats," Hermione put an arm around the boys, like what she did when she drank butterbeer.

When they reached McGonagall's office, there was no turning back.

* * *

><p>"This is phenomenal. If I would share a room with Potter, I'd love to suffocate him with my pillow," Draco scoffed. "Now, Mr. Malfoy. You can't share a room with a fellow boy, it must be girl and boy," As soon as McGonagall said it, a few group of girls started giggling. Draco and his buds rolled their eyes.<p>

Potter and the two confidants entered the room late. If Draco couldn't share a room with Potter for fourteen days, might as well be Granger. "I'm looking forward with Granger," Draco smirked as he looked at her pass by. "You're late Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "We're sorry," They apologized. McGonagall nodded and sent them to sit down.

Draco can't stop eyeing Granger. She would be so fun to mess with. Not to mention messing without wands. Verbal or physical, she doesn't stand a chance on him. He was always so sarcastic and knew her too well. He had always been an observant. Observant of Granger. And nobody eventually caught him scrutinizing her at obvious times.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're up to pick your Gryffindor girl partner," McGonagall had a piece of parchment on her hand. Draco stood up from his seat as his buds cheered for him. He went down and stood beside her. It took him a moment to scan all the faces of the Gryffindor girls although he already had one girl in his mind — Hermione Granger. He scratched his chin and smirked.

"I choose..." He made a few girls widen their eyes. "Granger. I choose Hermione Granger right there," He pointed to the shocked Granger sitting between Harry and Ron. "Come down here, Ms. Granger," McGonagall told her. She did so. And when she was beside Draco, she was shaking.

Draco laughed at her reaction. Granger had always been a twit to him. That silly, little Mudblood Granger.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 2, 2001<em>:

Hermione woke up to an unfamiliar scent. She searched the whole room off. Then she unfortunately came contact with the wet Draco Malfoy. She was pushed to his chest, his bare, naked chest. "Ew!" She shoved him aside. Malfoy laughed. Why was he even sharing a room with her? Damn it.

Right, McGonagall's tradition. Malfoy only had a towel wrapped around his waist, hiding his own privacy. His hair was ruffled oddly. Though he had a really nice structure of a body, Hermione still didn't like him. That guy had made half her years in Hogwarts living hell. And she still hadn't forgave him. "Scared, Granger?" Malfoy smirked, he dried his hair with another towel.

"No, since when was I ever scared of you?" She answered bravely. His perfume didn't really help much. She sniffed some of it and then she was choking. Out of breath. His perfume was bloody hell unpleasant. "Since right now," He neared her as he was done zipping his pants. Hermione backed up a little bit. Malfoy was going to kill her. She searched for her wand.

"Do you remember that our wands are gone, Granger?" His words embarrassed her. "Yes, I'm not all forgetful and shit," She scoffed, his face an inch away from hers. "I can read you, Granger," He smirked. His upper lip was in contact with hers, almost kissing. Hermione weakened at that point. She never knew Malfoy had such soft lips.

"Read me all you want, you fucking prick," She scoffed, her eyes narrowing. She was on her toes, trying to be taller than him. Her forehead was pushed to his, like they were having some odd thing going on there. "Do you know you seem sexy when you're mad, Granger?" He clenched his fists around her waist. She flinched in disapproval. She tried to get away from him but his grip was too tight.

"I seem. I'm not," She glared at him. "You are," He whispered. He had her legs locked up around his waist. Hermione wanted to break free but no use. "Get off me, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled when Malfoy had rubbed his nose on her exposed shoulder. She wore nothing but a tank top and her knickers. She had forgotten to wear her trousers that night.

Malfoy laughed as she pushed him off. She glared at him. He was shaking his head while buttoning his shirt. "Sweet, Granger," He smirked. "If we're gonna spend two weeks together in this room, I'll have to get a little part of me in you one day," He said it like it was a deadly sin. Like he'd crossed Merlin's line. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I can feel the sexual tension between us, Granger, I know you want more," He winked at her. As soon as he was done, he went outside of the room. Finally, Malfoy-free air.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 3, 2001<em>:

_She was so fit. Her curves suddenly meant something to him. As if he was hit with the famous Amortentia. He thought of her all the time, the way she heated up when her legs were wrapped around his waist. He could feel her heartbeat fastening. He thought of her all the time since that happened. She let him enter without permission. He could really feel the sexual tension._

_Draco had seen the hatred in her eyes. He felt guilty. Right, Granger never liked him. And all he wanted to do with her was mess her whole February off. But then he suddenly got attached and shit. The reason he woke up earlier today than the other days was because he felt a tingly feeling in the middle of his legs. He was having wet dreams. As he would put it._

_He had washed them off and cleaned his bed sheets without Hermione knowing. She was snoring silently in her sleep. And shifting positions. Sometimes he would hear her moan. Then he would suddenly wet himself. He was thinking if she had dreamt about what happened between them. He might as well get over it. He never knew this 'Valentines' was affecting him so much._

"Malfoy! It's almost curfew! Come now before McGonagall would spot us!" Hermione woke Draco up. He groaned. He wanted to sleep there. In the library, right now. The only places in Hogwarts that were accessible were the Library, if ever one couple would like to get close through literature. The Astronomy Tower, if ever a couple would like to see a beautiful view from above alone. The Great Hall, for everyone to eat. Even though each couple's rooms had kitchenette's in it, the Great Hall was still useful if ever they were too tired to cook for themselves. And the others are already off-limits.

Without hesitation, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to their room. Draco was a little bit annoyed, actually. "Let go of me, Granger," He angrily said. "Alright," Her hands flew open. Draco almost lost momentum, Hermione was his stand after all.

Hermione turned around and closed the door. Then she went to her bed and sat down, sighing. Then she removed every little piece of clothing she had. Draco's eyes widened. He wanted to shut his eyes off and not taking Hermione wearing nothing but bras and panties too seriously. But he couldn't help it. He felt his cock stiffen.

"You sleep naked?" He asked. "Nearly naked," She corrected. Draco was surprised that she answered him in a nice way. Maybe she was tired. And so was Draco. "You look—

"Look, Malfoy. I just wanna sleep, can you shut up?" She looked to the other side. "I can't just shut up here without complimenting your indescribable appearance right now," He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "I already take that as a compliment," She rolled her eyes. "Not fair, something more serious," He argued.

"What are you thinking? Sex for a compliment?" She asked, glaring at him. He must've managed a nod because she scowled and said, "You're never getting in me, fucking ass,"

And with that she lied down, pulling her blanket to her whole body, never wanting to see him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 4, 2001<em>:

Ten days. Ten days more and this fourteen days of pleasurable torture would end already. Hermione had been troubling herself lately. About Draco and her building sexual tension. It was his fault. Why did he have to choose her? Why did he have to be so touchy with her in their second day? Now she's all thinking about him. She craved him. She craved his muscular body and his six-pack abs.

She knew she shouldn't feel this way. He only chose her to get in her knickers. He only wanted to have sex with her so that his Valentines would be quite unforgettable. And he also liked the way she wore only her bras and panties. He was being such a dick. And also, Hermione was being such a cunt.

It is those mornings of Saturdays and Sundays when Hermione feels most vulnerable. They'd stay in their room, not speaking to each other. They would exchange glances at each other. And at some points would catch themselves looking at each other. Malfoy was reading The Daily Prophet and was drinking his part of morning wine. His legs were crossed in a manly way.

Hermione was sitting across him, reading her favorite Hogwarts: A History. She found it hard to concentrate since Malfoy was being so sexy across her. His rumpling of the newspaper bothered Hermione to max. Hermione scratched her head. She wanted to yell at Malfoy right now. He was seducing her silently. Killing her second by second.

At last, he drank his whole glass off and folded his newspaper. He stood up and kept his bottle of wine. The next thing Hermione saw of Malfoy was that he was staring at his growing stubble in a mirror. Then he turned around and rested his waist on the nightstand. He crossed his arms with his hands scratching his chin. He chuckled. "Lame Muggle traditions," He said.

Hermione turned to him and said, "Hey, Muggle traditions aren't lame," His attention was focused onto her now. "It just goes out wrong," He shook his head. "Everything goes out wrong," She pointed out. "Right," Malfoy nodded. "Then is Valentines going out wrong?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "No. Valentines is going out perfect," She battered her eyes.

What was she doing? She shouldn't do this. It couldn't be. No, no, no.

"I can see that, Granger," He walked to her. Hermione was on guard now. "Chill, Granger. I'm not gonna molest you," He smirked and leaned to her. Hermione gulped. His face was too close. She knew where this was heading already. It was too obvious. "Nervous?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sexual tension, rather," She confessed.

Malfoy pulled back. "It's affecting you, Granger," He was amused by her sudden honesty. "Thanks to you," She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me do it again, Granger," He threatened. "Piss off," She glared at him. Malfoy's eyes widened in shock. "Nice counter, Granger. Still not changing my mind, I'm saving you until the last day," He smirked.

"Fuck off," She turned back to her reading.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 5, 2001<em>:

_"Oh Merlin! Help me!" Her screams made him wanna go undone. "Malfoy!" She screamed louder than before. "Malfoy! If you're not gonna stop, please go harder," She begged. The sound of her begging made him come undone. He used a contraceptive spell though. He felt her shudder at the heat. "You're stopping, Malfoy," She seemed disappointed._

_"I'm sorry. Hold on a little bit, I'm coming," He said breathlessly. Then he pushed harder, making her moan. "Just a little bit faster, please," She begged once again. And this time, he thrust in faster. She was coming undone too. She was real wet now. "It hurts already, Malfoy. Can you stop a little bit?" She said._

_"One more," He told her. He thrust a few in and heard her pleasant moans. After that, he pulled himself out of her and rested beside her. She turned to him. She put an arm and a leg around his body, being possessive. "Valentines—_

"Malfoy! You're wetting the bed!" Those words woke him up immediately. He looked at his center. And sure enough, he was wet. "Clean that up, Malfoy," She ordered. Draco stood up despite his sticky center. He headed for the bathroom and washed himself. It was a miracle that Granger had woken up more earlier than he did.

When he went out, a flash of shock hit him. Granger had cleaned up his bed for him. "Sorry, Malfoy. I had to, I can't stand the smell of your semen," She showed a disgusted look. "Nice girl you are, Granger," He neared her and rubbed her back. "Piss off, Malfoy," She shrugged his hand off. "Don't be mad, Granger," He brushed himself to her.

She turned around in shock and slapped him. "Easy, Granger," Malfoy held her as she lost control. He remained his cool. She was screaming for him to let her go. "Shut up, Granger," He told her. Her hands kept punching his arm and he can't do anything. He lifted her up in the air and positioned her legs around his waist by the time he put her down.

She was flushing red. "Shh, Granger. No need to be mad," He whispered on her ear. She shuddered and tried to break free again. "I said stop!" Malfoy pushed them both to his bed, him on top of her. Her eyes were fixed onto his. "Seductive, little witch you have been, Granger," He leaned in closer to her.

"If you are gonna have sex with me, just get it started already," She rolled her eyes. Malfoy felt his cock stiffen. He remembered those naked pictures of Granger and those moments she begged him to fuck her real hard. "Mind if I?" Malfoy asked. "What?" She was confused. Malfoy kissed her. His lips very soft and smooth.

When they broke apart, Granger tried to grab his head and kiss him again. Malfoy had let her. One more kiss and he pulled away. "Not this time, Granger. My bed is still half dirty," He smirked as he unlocked her legs on his waist and stood up. "I'm saving you, right?" He grinned and walked away. As much as he wanted to fuck her, he had his manners. He isn't gonna have sex with a Mudblood.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 6, 2001<em>:

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Stop it, Malfoy," Hermione had been confused about Malfoy lately. He had been messing around the kitchenette and making her clean it up. "Malfoy!" She yelled, making Malfoy stop messing around. "Could you stop it?" She yelled again, this time closer to his face. "I couldn't," He shrugged and went back to being stupid.

"Fuck you!" She yelled and shed a tear. She was really stressing out right now. Half of her February has just been doomed. "Yeah, fuck me, Granger," He smirked cockily. "Fuck off, asshole," She yelled and ran to her bed, crying. She covered her face with her pillow and screamed on it.

She had done nothing special that day. She cried herself to sleep. And when she woke up, she felt an unfamiliar weight beside her. When she looked beside her, Malfoy was there. He was silently combing her hair with his hands. He noticed her move. She closed her eyes and pretended she was still sleeping.

"Oh, Granger," He sighed and lied down properly beside her. He was thinking about something. Yes, thinking hard.

She could stay like that for this day. Even though she didn't really like Malfoy. Having him by her side and caring for her so much seemed to be enough. And then she slept the whole day off with Malfoy cuddling her up.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 7, 2001<em>:

"Granger, wake up," Draco whispered while combing her hair with his hands. Her bushy, brown hair. She moaned and turned around. Draco put an arm around her. "Granger. Breakfast time," He whispered once again. This time closer to her ear. Hermione did eventually wake up. Startled by their position, she shoved him off and stood up. She lost balance and fell down back to her bed.

"Easy," He told her. "Molesting me while I'm asleep, Malfoy?" She asked with her brow raised. Draco chuckled. "No," He leaned in closer and held her shoulders. Then he kissed her. It was rather a bit passionate. "Stop it, Malfoy," She said in the midst of their kiss. "I don't want to," He said, kissing her hard.

"You said it's breakfast time, time to go," She pulled away. She was right. Damn, she had a point that Draco was too blind to see. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. Damn, Granger had nice curves. The Mud...Granger was a heck of a woman. He never knew that until now. When she came out, she was dressed perfectly.

"Care to come?" She asked him. "Yes," He smiled and stood up, walking near to Granger. "You are a good kisser, Malfoy. I'm quite stunned," Her voice lifted the spirit of Draco. He smiled and took her hand. "Mind if I?" He asked. "Nope, not at all," She smiled lightly at him. "Let's go, then," He pushed open the door and headed out.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 8, 2001<em>:

Six more days. Six more days and they wouldn't be together anymore. There are some times that they would be real intimate and go holding hands in their room. Sometimes, they fight and hurt each other physically. What a relationship.

Malfoy had been sleeping in the same covers as Hermione was. She was comfortable with it. Sometimes when they fight, he would be in his bed. They haven't done anything today. Nothing special. Just holding hands while walking to the Astronomy Tower. Looking out on the view and appreciating each other's presence.

Malfoy had told her about how worried he was for his parents. If ever they were captured and murdered by the Death Eaters for escaping from the final battle. Hermione had shared to him about her obliviating her parents. They would laugh at each other's mistakes and shed a tear for each other's sentimental moments.

They had been so close. Too close, perhaps. Hermione was happy though. She could already feel the presence of cupids and Valentine in the air. It hadn't been official that they were already _it_. But they would kiss at some moments, passionate or not, but they meant it. And Hermione was contented with this kind of life.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 9, 2001<em>:

This time, everything was different. Narcissa and Lucius had sent Draco letters through owls. They told him not to worry about them because they're gonna be alright. But when they say that stuff, they aren't gonna be alright. Draco would send letters back to them without Hermione knowing it. She wouldn't stop asking about the thing if she saw him send letters to someone.

The Daily Prophet has been telling stories that an army of Death Eaters are on the lookout of the Malfoy family. Draco was worried. He didn't show the newspaper to Hermione this day. He was sure she was gonna worry and cry herself to sleep again. This time they were intimately close. So close that all they needed was to agree to stay steady. She'd been like a girlfriend to him and he'd been like a boyfriend to her.

Draco drank his part of morning wine and clicked his tongue. "Is everything okay, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him. "Everything's perfect, Granger," He smiled at her. But it was fake. So fake that it was already so obvious. "Malfoy, tell me what's wrong," She rested her head on his shoulder and tugged his arm.

"Nothing is," He kissed her forehead and held her hand. "Everything's going fine," He smiled and lifted her up. Then he let her sit down on his lap. "Silly, Malfoy," She blushed. "Always am, Granger," He smirked and kissed her. She didn't pull away in objection but kissed harder. His hands were tangled on her hair.

Then Draco decided to pull away. Right, family problems. Enough with kissing Granger. She has done her part in cheering him up. "I'll just be heading to the library if you don't mind," Granger asked permission. "I don't," He smiled. As she was about to close the door, she said, "I love you, Malfoy," And Draco had a tingling feeling in his chest. It must've been love.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 10, 2001<em>:

She was sure. She was sure she was in love with Draco Malfoy. She didn't hate him anymore. Actually, she found the smell of his perfume heavenly. She admired his sense of clothing. She doesn't lose her temper quickly anymore when he jokes around. It was a perfect thing. Her Valentines was gonna be perfect. McGonagall did a good job in letting them both be friends. Actually, _more_ than friends.

She was looking outside the window of their room, thinking deeply. What if Malfoy didn't really love her? She heard him sleeptalk about her. He would mumble her name every night. But what if? She couldn't stop suspecting. No, she couldn't. Hermione felt a warm touch on her waist. It circled around her belly. When she looked back, she found Malfoy hugging her from behind.

"What are you thinking, love?" He asked. Yes, they had been calling each other that for a few days. "Nothing," She looked away. He kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Nothing, I see," He sighed. "We both have our secrets, love," He whispered. "I guess we have issues with trust," He whispered once more.

Hermione shuddered at his cold breath. Four more days. Four more days and they wouldn't sleep with each other anymore. Four more days and they would be apart. Both in their common rooms and dormitories. It was like Hermione didn't want Valentines tradition to end. She had been so attached to Malfoy now.

Damn. This was all wrong. She was a Mudblood. Only a damn Mudblood. Why would he even be snogging with her? She had dirty blood, as he would put it. She was nothing to him. Nothing at all. She must not fool herself. She broke away from Malfoy and sat on her bed. Malfoy was a bit confused. "You okay?" He asked, turning to her.

"I'm fine," She said, showing a little anger. "You seem not," He shook his head. "I'm doing real fine," She answered, rolling her eyes. "Love?" He neared her and leaned to her, looking at her troubled face. "I'm good, Malfoy," She was so conflicted. She was so stressed. She needed some space and a break from Malfoy, that would do a little bit.

Malfoy, upon seeing the dullness in her eyes, stepped back. He shrugged and seemed to understand. "Good night, Granger," He absent-mindedly said as he jumped to his bed and pulled up his blanket to his face, then turned around, his back facing Hermione. She felt a little twinge in her chest. Right, she needed space.

She lied down on her bed and pulled up the blanket up to her neck. She turned away from Malfoy's direction and sobbed silently. It was too confusing. She was in love and now she was suspecting. Fuck life.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 11, 2001<em>:

_Draco, do not worry too much about your father and I. Just keep up with your studies, son. We're doing fine. We'll see you soon. We'll kill all the Death Eaters who'd try to show themselves to us. Like what Malfoys always do, son, right? And if ever something happens, it'll be alright. I'm sure somebody'll take care of you. We love you, son. With all our heart. Love, Mum._

He had a hard time breathing. _And if ever something happens, it'll be alright. _Why are they telling this to him? He needed some answers. If they were sure that they'd kill all the Death Eaters who would dare to show up to them, why would they even bother putting up that line? Something is going wrong. And Draco's been receiving their mails a little bit delayed. It would take a few days for another to come back.

He had finished his whole bottle off. He did not drink only one-fourth of the remaining wine. He drank the whole bottle off. He was a bit drunk. Morning and drunk.

"Malfoy, stop it," Granger's warm fingers massaged his shoulders all the way down to his chest from behind. "Stop what?" He asked, confused. "Stop drinking already," She begged and walked in front of him. "One more sip," He tried to lift the cup up to his mouth but Granger stopped him. "Stop, Malfoy," She begged.

"Granger," He groaned. "Please," He begged. "I don't know what's going on, Malfoy. But you really need to stop drinking and punishing yourself," She held his arm. "Alright," He finally gave up and put his cup down. "Better," She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it. "Good boy, Malfoy," She smiled and sat on his lap.

"Been a good boy ever since," He looked at her as she messed his hair. "You're not a bad guy, Malfoy," She gave him a peck on the lips. "Really?" He couldn't believe her words. "Yes," She smiled at him and hugged him so tight. "Ouch, Granger," Draco complained. She let go of him. She had the same spark in her eyes when they were in the Astronomy Tower.

"Grangerly Granger, you are," He smirked and ran his hands through her bushy hair. "Malfoyly Malfoy," She laughed and rested her back on Draco. "You're just...perfect," The words seemed to spill out uncontrollably. "Thank you," She blushed and kissed him once again. This time, Draco knew she meant it. The way her tongue made all its way to his. They had fun playing hide and seek with their tongues while kissing. The moment was just indescribable.

She pulled away and breathlessly said, "Great kisser," She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Hmm." Draco closed his eyes and smirked too. "I love you," She put her arms around his neck and whispered on his ear. "I love you more than I love myself," He answered, whispering back. When he opened his eyes, she was blushing.

"Sod off with your lines, Malfoy," She laughed and stood up. "Malfoy is in love! For the first time with a Gryffindor Muggle-born!" She shouted with glee and ran around the room playfully. "Aw, you!" He laughed and stood up. Then he chased her around the room. He eventually got a hold of her waist and pulled her. They jumped on her bed and he tickled her stomach.

She was kicking and laughing all around, desperate to break free. And when she did, she playfully wrestled Draco. He held her arms and stopped her from lightly punching him. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Draco leaned in and kissed her again.

She was right. Draco was in love for the first time with a Gryffindor who was a Muggle-born.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 12, 2001<em>:

She had learned to appreciate the view of the Astronomy Tower since Malfoy brought her there. Of course she had been there with Harry and Ron but she didn't seem to find what message the view actually said. She doesn't know what the message of the view actually said. But now with Malfoy, she thinks she does. She found out on the first time they looked at the view. With hands intertwined.

If ever they would be apart after Valentines, this would be her favorite place to be emotional. She would break down here. Scream until people in Hogsmeade would hear her. She appreciated every single detail in the view from the Tower. It had meant something. She doesn't know what. But she feels it. Just like the way Malfoy would put it.

"Love?" Malfoy's voice startled her again. "Hey," She turned around and saw Malfoy come into view. "What are you_—_

"I'm trying to ease the bad thoughts," She smiled as he neared her. "Bad thoughts? You have bad thoughts about me? About us?" He asked, concerned and hurt. "No, never. About you know...the war and all the tragedies and deaths," She shrugged and turned around to look at the view again. He was beside her, doing the same thing. His perfume was spellbinding.

She felt like forever. This is what it would be like after six years. When she's twenty-six years old. Nobody knows if they would eventually marry. But looking at it, it seemed already locked and ready. Maybe Malfoy hasn't known it yet, but one day, he will propose to her. He will kneel down on his knees and hold out a perfect, red, silk box with a ring in it, shining with diamonds.

He clicked his tongue. "Right," He seemed in agony. "Silly Death Eaters and their never ending torture," Hermione shook her head. She saw Malfoy flinch. "Right, sorry, love," She felt guilty. Malfoy was one of them. One of the Death Eaters. He _was _one of them. But he turned in an had gone to their side. Now every Death Eater is looking for him and his family.

"It's alright," He put an arm around her and breathed heavily. She admired his clothing so much. It was so silky smooth. Dark. It suits him. And he's been so formal. He always wears his blazer and tie. Not like any other dull, heartless Death Eater. Maybe it was because he wasn't a dull, heartless Death Eater. He wasn't numb at all. He loved Hermione. He loved her with all his heart.

The silence between them in Saturdays and Sundays didn't kill her anymore. She never felt vulnerable in these two days. She felt strong. Malfoy was hers to keep. He was hers. She owned him. And he owned her. "I'm yours, Malfoy," She spilled it out. "Yes, you're mine, Granger," He smiled and held her hand.

She smiled and blushed. It wasn't official though. They never really branded each other as boyfriend or girlfriend. But maybe after Valentines, he would pluck up the courage and ask her to go steady with him. Hermione can't wait.

She can't wait for this man to be hers all over.

* * *

><p><em><em>...<em>_

* * *

><p><em>February 13, 2001<em>:

Draco woke up with an intuition that something had gone wrong. He had no morning wine to drink and ease his thoughts. So he just sat there all day long, waiting for anything to come. Perhaps a letter from his parents. No, not even one. He seemed so worried. The Daily Prophet would arrive any minute now. Still eleven in the evening and then the newspaper would come. Granger was still asleep. She was sleeping soundly.

Draco waited. Then a few minutes later, the newspaper slid through his door. Right from the bottom. He hesitated for a moment. It was still eleven in the evening. Fucking eleven in the evening. He stood up and got the newspaper. He didn't look at it. He sat down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and started reading.

His mouth went agape and his eyes widened. The newspaper fell down from his hands. He stood up, angry. Then he paced back and forth and headed to the bathroom. "This can't be," He said as he punched his fist to the wall. It didn't hurt though. The wall was damaged. Like a mirror punched by a man with a hundred muscles.

He turned the faucet on until the tub was half full. He dipped himself in and everything was silent. Then he tried to drown himself. All went black.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy? Malfoy! Where are you?" Hermione was awake now. Half an hour to three. Malfoy was gone. He was nowhere to be seen. Hermione had the urge to cry. She desperately sat down on the floor, almost crying. When she heard a drop of water fall down to a puddle, she immediately got up. Alerted, she ran to the bathroom.<p>

Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Malfoy drowning minute by minute on the tub. He wasn't moving. Not a muscle. Hermione didn't care about where to step on for safety. She just ran to Malfoy and grabbed him. She put him on the floor, and with a little experience of Muggle first aid lessons, she opened his mouth and put hers into his.

She wasn't good at CPR. But since this was the only way to revive her loved one, she tried it anyway. She prayed to the Lord and to Merlin that _Draco_ would be fine. He was all she got right now. She can't lose him. She just _can't_.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up, coughing water out of his mouth. Granger was looking at him with concerned eyes. "Gr...Granger?" He supported himself with his elbows pushing him up. Granger had been crying. "Draco!" She yelled and hugged him so tight. She had called him through his first name. His <em>first<em> name.

She let him stand up and gave him a towel. He was shivering. Then she accompanied him to their room. She lit the fireplace with some practiced wandless magic. She put Draco to sit down in one of the chairs facing the fireplace. She went away for a while. Then she came back with a cup of hot chocolate on her hand.

She gave it to him and he drank it. She wiped her tears away. "What is wrong, Draco?" She asked, nearing him. "It's... It's... my... my... my family. They're..." He stuttered and pointed to the newspaper on the table. Granger took it and read it. Her eyes widened and her jaws fell agape. Just like Draco did.

She hugged Draco after she put away the newspaper. It read, _Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, found dead at the Malfoy Manor._

She stood up and she made him stand too. Draco was wearing nothing but his boxers. He was half-wet, half-dried. "Now what, Granger?" He asked, tired. She led him near to her bed. "They're safe now, Draco. They're up there," Hermione looked up. He sighed and looked at her. "Let's make this Valentines something you'll remember," She seemed up for something.

"Just like what you wanted the first time," She looked seductive than ever, a little light from the fireplace showing her face. "Kiss me, Draco," She ordered. Draco did so. It was the best kiss and the most passionate one they had. Hermione slid her tongue into his mouth and fiddled it with his. She grabbed him as she made her way to the bed.

She heard Draco groan. When he pulled away, she clung onto him, her hands wrapped around his neck. She kept her mouth in contact with his. Draco couldn't win anything with this girl right now, he was losing himself to her. Oh well, let her win this. "No stress, Draco," She pulled away and started unbuttoning her shirt.

When she was done, Draco was amazed by her sudden push. She can't hold the sexual tension any longer. Draco had undone her bra. He was spellbound. He never knew what Hermione Granger actually hid inside her. Maybe her breasts were a little bit small but they were perky and light and tempting. Draco pushed himself to her, with no hesitation, he suckled one of her nipples in.

He should be mourning right now but this can ease his hard feelings and his hollow heart. This would help him. He would not be suicidal. Because through this, he knows he didn't lose everything. He may have lost someone, his parents. But he also gained someone, and that's Hermione Jean Granger.

Granger's moans made Draco's cock stiffen. He kept repeating the action until he found his way to her knickers. He took them off without permission and looked at Granger. Her eyes were closed. "Look at me, Granger. Look at me while I fuck you," Draco's voice came out real threatening. This made Hermione shoot her eyes open.

She looked at Draco as he rubbed his two fingers on her clit. Her legs were on his shoulders, losing control and almost locking themselves around his neck because of being too aroused. It was too _good_. Then a few seconds later, he _tasted _her. Damn, it felt like heaven to both of them. All those nights of having wet dreams, this was the moment. All the sexual tension is gone.

Draco worked good with his tongue. Back and forth, back and forth he went. Hermione couldn't look at him while he did it, she needed to close her eyes. It was _real good_.

The taste of her was like a mixture of heaven and hell. He pulled away. "I know you want more, Granger," He said seductively. "Yes, I _definitely _want _more_," She moaned. This made Draco almost come undone. "I won't stop until you're coming undone, Granger," He eyed her evilly and tasted her once again, this time with more pressure in it.

Hermione couldn't stop her moans. Her cries. She was feeling both pleasure and agony. "Oh! Draco! It's—I'm—I'm coming! I'm coming undone, Draco!" She cried. And then a few moments later, she did come undone. Draco pulled away and licked his lips with amusement. "Whoo, Granger. You taste good," He smirked and took off his boxers and sure enough, his cock was stiffened.

"Thank you," She still had to thank him right now? Wow. "Can you tell me if I do?" He smirked. Hermione's eyes widened. "I'd be delighted to," She bit her bottom lip seductively. Draco positioned himself so that Hermione can do him much more easier. "Ready?" She asked, grabbing his stiffened cock. He flinched. "When you are," He closed his eyes as a warm sensations fills his cock.

Hermione works good with her mouth, as Draco thought. "It's_—_It's coming. Isn't ... ah... isn't it?" He shuddered at Hermione's drastic back and forth motion with her mouth. Then he felt a warm and tingling feeling from his cock. "You're undone," Hermione pulled away. "I'm not tasting sperm," She showed a disgusted look. "Yeah right," Draco nodded cockily.

Hermione lied back to her normal position as Draco advanced to her top. "I've covered the Contraception Spell already," He informed her. She nodded. "Come on, fuck me, Malfoy," She pulled his head to hers and found his lips. "As you say so," Draco cockily nodded and rubbed his wet cock. He forced apart Hermione's thighs a little bit.

And when there's enough of a view, he thrust himself in her. She moaned and cried in both surprise and pleasure. He was inside her now and it felt infinite. For once, all his burdens were gone. Hermione was his. _Only his._

He thrust in a bit deeper, seeing the pleasure she had. Closed eyes or not. She cried a little bit louder, this time she was screaming his name. "Draco! Draco! Oh! Oh Merlin! Forgive me for this! But - ah! Fuck me, Draco!" She screamed. He was amused by her begs.

"Oh Merlin! Help me!" Her screams made him wanna go undone again. "Malfoy!" She screamed louder than before. "Malfoy! If you're not gonna stop, please go harder," She begged. The sound of her begging made him come undone again. "Don't say that was an intrusion," He joked. Hermione managed a light laugh. He used a contraceptive spell though. He felt her shudder at the heat. "You're stopping, Malfoy," She seemed disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Hold on a little bit, I'm coming," He said breathlessly. Then he pushed harder, making her moan. "Just a little bit faster, please," She begged once again. And this time, he thrust in faster. She was coming undone too. She was real wet now. "It hurts already, Malfoy. Can you stop a little bit?" She said.

"One more," He told her. He thrust a few in and heard her pleasant moans. After that, he pulled himself out of her and rested beside her. She turned to him. She put an arm and a leg around his body, being possessive. "Valentines. I'll never forget this," He smirked.

They were real tired. Real tired indeed.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>February 14, 2001<em>:

Hermione woke up feeling most stretched than ever. She was feeling sore. When she turned to her nightstand, she looked at the clock. It was still four. Four in the morning. Four in the morning of _February 14, 2001_. It was time. Valentines. This would be the last day they would be together. Hermione dreaded this day the most.

She heard Draco's grunt. "You awake?" He rolled to her. And put an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Hmm-hmm," She answered. "It's already February fourteen," Draco seemed as disappointed as she was. "Yeah, Valentines. Our deadline," She mock-sniffled and turned to Draco, burying her face on his chest.

Draco seemed hurt. Real hurt. Last night was the time of their lives and they would be apart now. They would pretend nothing happened. Or everyone would go 'WHOA!'. Everyone would disagree. "It's alright," He tried to comfort Hermione, rubbing her bare back. "You and I were perfect," She whispered to his chest. "We _are _perfect," He corrected and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Too bad we need to let go of all these stuff right now," Her voice shook. "Let go? Are you kidding me?" Draco had enthusiasm in his voice. "I'm not," She couldn't hold on any longer. She cried silently on his chest. But Draco can still hear it. "I love you," He whispered, out of topic. "I do too," She sobbed.

"It's not just some simple I love you," He seemed so serious. He was real serious. He meant it. Hermione nodded and looked up at him. His adorable face was staring down at her. A little light from outside had lit his face. His grey eyes had an amazing spark in it. She kissed him without asking. He returned the action and kissed her harder.

She pulled away. And right now, when she looked at Draco's dazzling, grey eyes, she suddenly saw forever in him. She saw something else. She saw somewhat the 'future'. Draco was there, teaching a little blond boy with a combination of brown and grey eyes how to play simple Quidditch. Hermione was there too, looking at them both. Adoring how the young boy resembled his father in such a way no one else can understand. Behind her was their daughter who inherited the looks from her mother. She had chocolate brown and bushy hair. But she also had a combination of brown and grey eyes.

The scenario was perfect. Too perfect to imagine.

"I know it isn't," She told him and closed her eyes. It ached. Her heart ached. She wasn't ready to let go. She never was. "Fourteen days are over, we can't do anything about it," She clicked her tongue and he shook his head in approval. "I guess we can," Draco's eyes lit up with enthusiasm and courage and hope.

"What?" She looked at him with sarcastic eyes. "I guess..." He started. "You guess what?" Hermione started paying real attention. If Draco can figure this out, then she would be most delighted to the Lord and to Merlin. Her heart started jumping with hope and glee. Waiting for his answer. His eyes were fixed onto hers but were in another dimension.

His eyes lit up, but then became dull. He shook his head and said, "Nevermind." Hermione felt her heart become hollow. Fuck, the world has gone mad with them both. This wasn't destiny. This wasn't fate. Nothing at all.

"Oh, Draco," She mumbled to his chest. She heard him groan in approval. "Has the world gone mad with us?" She asked, looking at him. "Nobody knows," He shrugged. "Merlin knows," Hermione joked. She cracked a smile from Draco. "In any minute now, McGonagall and the trio will come banging through that door," Draco said smugly.

"And they would eventually see us like this," She smiled and battered her eyes at him. "Hm," He chuckled lightly. "In pain, Draco?" She asked, punching his chest lightly. "You must be," He countered. She blushed and punched him harder. "Fuck off," She laughed. "You fuck off," He countered again. This time Hermione really punched him hard.

"Ow!" He reacted. "Sorry," She pouted. "Aw, charming. Ain't you?" He pouted back. "Aw, charming. Ain't I?" She repeated mockingly. "Blah blah blah," He rolled his eyes. "Piss off, Mal-Draco...?" She seemed reluctant. "What?" He asked, confused. "Nothing, actually," She smiled and battered her eyes at him.

Draco stood up and kissed Hermione's forehead. Then he pulled up his pants that were there when he first stepped foot on the floor. "Draco!" Hermione yelled at him. "What?" He said, more confused than ever. "You are not gonna bathe?" She yelled, like a mother to him. He slowly shook his head, unsure of his answer.

"Ew, Draco. You smell like sex," She joked. "You do too," He pointed out and Hermione blushed, embarrassed. "But at least I'm gonna bathe," She countered and Draco blushed, embarrassed. She stood up as he was done buttoning his shirt. She was naked. Yes, she was. And she wasn't quite comfortable with it. Now that Draco was dressed.

Draco sprayed some of his perfume to himself. "Do I smell good now?" He asked, breasts out. "What the fuck, Draco?" She neared him and smelled. She lifted his armpits and sniffed it. "Hey! That's unacceptable!" He snatched his arm away. Hermione laughed. "You smell good, Draco," She smiled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing Malfoy gently. He kissed back, sighing. "You're making me real weak, Granger," He said under his breath. "Stop with the 'Granger' already," She scolded him. A night after sex, and then he still calls her Granger. Not Hermione or Merlin knows what.

He rolled his eyes. Hermione backed up and took one of Draco's loose clothes and put it on. Then moved to her closet and took out her knickers. She heard Draco chuckled. "Wanna try my knickers, Draco? You're most welcome, I have ten more," She joked. "I'd be delighted," He answered jokingly.

Then a few seconds later, McGonagall did really come banging through the door. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" She announced. "Yes?" They both asked as Hermione sat down on their bed. _Their _bed. "Hermione? Hermione! What has Malfoy done to you?" Harry and Ron came along, shoving the other people away. "Hey, Harry. Hey, Ron," She waved a hand.

Malfoy smirked evilly when he looked at their faces. "Malfoy's shirt?" They asked, jaws agape. She nodded without reluctance. "Shove it, Potter. She's had sex with me," He glared at Ron as everyone went 'oooh!'. "Draco!" She yelled. "Sorry," He backed away. "Really, Hermione?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded slowly.

"Come down to the Great Hall now, it's Valentines party already. Fourteen days are over now," McGonagall turned around and walked away with the other students. Draco looked at Hermione, her eye bags were getting real pretentious now. So obvious. The trio remained their, not believing what they saw. "Here, wear this," Draco gave Hermione his blazer, that was oddly too big for her. She took it and wore it playfully.

Draco took her hand as the trio started walking away. "Mind if I?" He asked his weird question again. "Never," She answered, clinging to his arms. They went outside and followed the trio. The cold breeze of February fourteenth. This was the _real _ending. Ending of everything. This man she was clinging to right now would be gone.

When they reached the entrance of the Great Hall, Draco turned around and faced Hermione. He held her hand and stared to her eyes. Then his mouth fell open.

"I guess... this would be the end, right?" He started. "I've gone through a lot with you, and this _is_ the best Valentines ever. The best two weeks of my life. Don't go thinking that I'm joking. I don't care about your blood status anymore, nothing about it. I love you. I know that you know that, don't you? I want to go steady with you. You know, build something temporary? Well, maybe permanent. But let's see. After this, we'll work things out, okay?" He smiled and kissed her. Then he turned around and started walking.

But he turned around again and said, "Fourteen days are really not that enough, though," He winked at her and then walked again.

Build something temporary. Maybe permanent. Go steady. This was it. The chance. The sign. Without hesitation, she ran and shouted, "Draco!"

When he turned around, a tight hug welcomed him. Then everybody's jaws fell open. Some applauded, some were frowning. Hermione cleared her face and give him a very, very passionate kiss.

Draco broke away, keeping their face an inch apart. Then they laughed. "I love you," Hermione whispered, her hands still wrapped around his neck. "I love you, too," He answered, pecking her. She smiled and blushed. His grey eyes with the same dazzling spark.

Her brown eyes with the stunning features.

With every bit of feeling, Draco said, "Happy Valentines... _Hermione_."

**The End.**

* * *

><p>an: I know it's a little late and lame. But anyways, did you enjoy it? HAHAHA. Happy Valentine's Day :)

there won't be any sequel or stuff here. It's a plain _the end_. But if you want to make a continuation, I'd be honored. And if you do, keep me updated. :)


End file.
